


Swordsmen

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Come play, M/M, Rimming, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request for Master Yi/Yasuo smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordsmen

It was only when lips pressed to the wound at his shoulder that Yi noticed how much it still hurt. He flinched at first, but he didn’t withdraw from the touch voluntarily. He’d stop bleeding several minutes ago, and the Ronin’s lips brushed over only briefly. 

"This is quite a prize…" Yasuo murmured, a warm hand running down the Wuju Master’s side. He was pressed to the other’s back, one arm curling under Yi’s shoulder so that his hand rested over his neck. Yi knelt on his hands and knees beneath the other swordsman, his breath hitching when he felt an unmistakable hardness against his bare backside. The Ronin was still mostly clothed - how unfair.

”This is… one of the last things I’d imagine you’d request for besting me in battle,” the Wuju Master breathed, shifting uncomfortably under Yasuo. Surprised as he was, he couldn’t find it in himself to be completely opposed. His body practically leaned into the other’s touches, especially as lips met the back of his neck, kissing softly at first, as if to tentatively get a feel for him. A little late for that - it was too late way before he was stripped down to nothing.

But the gentleness ended when his head was lifted, the hand pressing to his throat tilting him up while teen sank into the nape of his neck. He gasped, back arching from the odd angle as well as the arousal that sparked within him. He was surprised by it, really - he never knew he’d be one for pain, but the enjoyment from that bite was undeniable.

"I figured it’d be a worthy prize," the Ronin mentioned against the other swordsman’s neck, lips brushing over the small wound he’d just left. "But if you really don’t want me to…"

"No." Yi bit his lip momentarily. "…It’s fine."

He could feel Yasuo’s smirk against his neck. “Good.”

The heat of the other’s body left him, and he turned his head at the sound of rustling clothing, catching sight of Yasuo untying the thick rope around his waist. “Turn over on your back,” the Ronin ordered, just as he slid his thumbs under the top of his pants. 

Yi felt inclined to comply, if not only from their deal but also in order to see Yasuo better as he stripped. He intended to satisfy any curiosities he had with this predicament. It was unlikely he’d allow himself to be this close with the traitor again, so now was the only chance he’d give himself. 

His eyes were nearly level with Yasuo’s groin as he sat himself upwards on the grassy ground, and so it was all too easy for his eyes to rest on the length that was revealed with the drop of blue clothing. Shame would not have his gaze linger for long, and he looked up to the Ronin’s face to see him smirking. “I’m not one to be shy if you stare,” Yasuo mentioned.

He stood for a few more moments, giving the Wuju swordsman a chance to act upon his words, but when Yi’s eyes stayed locked on his face, he instead stepped forth, and he came to kneel over the other male, knees digging into the grass beside his thighs. A hand trailed up Yi’s toned chest, just until it rested against his throat. Yasuo leaned down and kissed him.

The Wuju Master didn’t react at first, allowing the other to slide his lips against his. He only opened his mouth for a gasp, as a hand came to wrap around his own length, stroking it, and it was then that Yasuo took the opportunity to have his tongue meet Yi’s. He immediately took control of the kiss from there, pressing down against Yi and his tongue pressed and flicked against the other swordsman’s, and he was pushing the other’s back to the ground with not only the force of the kiss but also with the pressure of his hand at his throat. Yasuo hummed into the action as he kept the pressure on Yi’s throat even as he had him flat against the grass. 

The Wuju Master inhaled the moment that the Ronin left his lips, the pressure on his throat making him wheeze softly. Not enough to make it impossible to breathe, but it made it uncomfortable. The request of the other letting up came to his mind, but he knew he wasn’t in the position to ask it, and the thought left his mind rather quickly once there were lips at his neck, teeth nipping near where he’s been bitten prior. He let out a soft sound as flesh caught between teeth was sucked on, a small spark of arousal making his body twitch. 

Lips continued downwards, teeth scraping over a prominent collarbone before moving over pectoral muscles. Yasuo wasn’t exactly quiet as he went either, not afraid to allow sucking sounds to let out in between his soft hums as he left hickies in his wake. Never was Yi more appreciative of the fact that his normal clothing covered most of his body - no one to question these soon to be bruises. 

Another soft wheeze left him as lips, teeth, and tongue ventured over his ribs, teeth knocking against the bumps of bone, before they found much more interest in his abdominals, and the hand that was on his member left to instead scratch over the lithe muscle. He tensed in reaction, a light sound leaving him as the action made his cock twitch. Another hickey was sucked into his skin. His legs shifted, heels skidding across the grass.

He expected those lips to continue their descent, but of course, he wasn’t the one who’d won, now was he? Yasuo didn’t just lift his lips - he stood up completely, a hand on his own cock. He stroked himself idly as he looked down on the flushed and bruised Wuju swordsman, expression slightly distant as he seemed to be thinking. Yi didn’t question him at first, not until he rounded him, kneeled at his head… “What…”

"Shh, shh," Yasuo urged, coming to kneel enough that the head of his heavy cock brushed against the center of Yi’s chest. "Talking’s the last thing your mouth’s gonna be doing for a bit."

"You don’t expect me to-"

"Oh, but I do." He shifted a bit, one hand still idly stroking his cock as the other reached back, pulling against one cheek to spread it. "If it makes you feel better, I made sure to wash up earlier," he mentioned with an amused chuckle. "And before you ask - yeah, I did expect to win."

His words effectively shut Yi up, and with a long inhale and the wetting of his lips with his tongue, he leaned his head up just enough. The flat of his tongue pressed over Yasuo’s entrance tentatively. To his relief, all he tasted was skin and lingering soap. He continued, one hand coming up to spread the other cheek enough to properly treat the Ronin. He heard a moan above him as he tongue swiped over again.

Yasuo’s hand worked just a bit faster on his length, his head dropping as he let the other swordsman pleasure him. Hips twitched when he felt pressure - the tip of a tongue trying to breach him. He groaned, biting onto his bottom lip. The hand that had been at his backside was now curled in the grass, keeping him upright. 

Yi breathed through his nose as he tongued at Yasuo’s entrance, pressing in with some effort. His lips were pressed against flesh as he worked, doing his best to push in, but he would still go back to lapping over it. One swipe with the tip of his tongue, and another with the flat of it. He was granted another moan, and that’s when the lapping gained speed, and with more sounds coming from the man over him, he assumed he was doing something right. He himself let out a hum as he picked up his pace. 

And as Yi gained speed, as did Yasuo’s hand over his own cock. His body was twitching, jerking slightly with every stroke of that tongue over his entrance. “Nnh… hah…” Breathy moans were let out, the arm that held him up shaking slightly. “Gods, I ca-… Mmnh…”

His words were lost as was his control in that moment, just as Yi’s tongue dug into him again, breaching him. His strokes came to be short jerks just under the head of his cock, and he was coming. White spurted over Yi’s chest, landing on his abs, some even managing to paint the Wuju Master’s own member. Another long spurt came, over his abs again, and once more over his chest before he was just dripping. His hand squeezed from base to head, milking himself of everything he had over the other swordsman’s body. When he managed to open his eyes to see his work, his smirk could be heard through his panting.

And when he had the strength to, he adjusted himself so that he was facing the other way, straddling Yi’s thighs once again. He glanced at the other’s face only momentarily, before he dipped his head down, tongue pressing over muscle and licking up the results of his orgasm, letting out a low moan as he did. Yi’s cock twitched at the sight - Yasuo heard a gasp from the lither man. 

He didn’t swallow what he lapped up though - he brought it into the next kiss his shared with Yi, earning him a huff from the man beneath him, but he didn’t let up. His tongue the other’s, letting him taste what he accomplished, and one of his hands came to wrap around Yi’s member, not so selfish as to not give a little back. He’d have a little fun with it though, of course. 

And his other hand was at Yi’s throat again, pressing with more force than before as the stroking along his cock became quick, his grip tight. He lifted himself from the kiss, a string of saliva and come keeping them connected briefly. The Wuju Master was gasping, eyes squeezing shut. The rising need for air with the hand at his throat left his mind dizzy and his body twitching. His hips jerked up as pleasure bounded its way down his body - his cock was throbbing in the Ronin’s grip. His head tilted back, the pressure increasing on his throat, and in turn, the pressure growing in his groin as well. He let out a choked moan.

And with a few more strokes, he was done, his hands ripping the grass from the ground as he bucked his hips. His own essence mixed with Yasuo’s on his abdomen and chest in thick white ropes. His vision went white, and he would be afraid of passing out if he wasn’t so consumed by his orgasm. And he was given mercy, gasping for breath as his throat was freed, just as Yasuo’s stroking pulled the last of his essence from him, dripping down the Ronin’s knuckles. 

His eyes stayed shut as he tried to catch his breath, recovering from the loss of air as well as his release. He barely registered when Yasuo’s weight and heat lifted off of him.

And Yasuo’s smirk was ever present as he looked down at his prize - the gasping and come-covered Wuju Master. Possibly the most satisfying victory he’d ever achieved.


End file.
